I'll Die For You
by KillerAkuma
Summary: [Poker-Pair]FemAllen. Everything I loved all disappeared and all I had left was pain and my tears but what if that changed? What if the person I truly loved came into my life but left quicker then he appeared. What if the person you loved was forgotten even though he was meter away from you? Can I possible learn to love him again or gain my memories of him back?
1. Part 1

**I'll Die For You**

 **Part 1  
**

* * *

The sound of screams and metal clashing against each other was heard as the ground was cover in corpses, some of the corpses radiating the smell of burning flesh and others mangled beyond recognizable. The ground was cover in blood, it squishing under my boots as I stopped in front of the dead corpse of the person that brought me through hell, Malcom C. Leverrier.

My eyes narrowed at his mangled corpse, looking away from his corpse to look at the Noahs, my family as they fought exorcists and Generals. The twins fighting Lavi and Bookman, Road fighting Lenalee and Tyki fighting General Klaude Nine. The other Noah fighting other exorcists, the Earl was watching the fight his golden eyes scanning the fighting grounds, looking for something that was not there, the heart. It had not joined this fight but the apocryphos lay on the ground crumbling into pieces as everyone continued to fight, the Earl had taken out apocryphos.

It was a great battle to witness, too bad the pure innocence was not powerful then the Earl. My innocence arm stopped spazzing when that _Thing_ died; we won't have to deal with that thing for a couple thousand years because innocence after along amount of time returns and becomes whole again after it is smashed by the opposite force. That explains why Crown Clown came back to me after it was destroyed by my love, Tyki Mikk but I speed up the time of the innocence so that is why I have it.

My mercury eyes looked over the battle field as all the exorcists retreated, a grin spreading across my face but was wiped off when Tyki looked at me and I felt a burning feeling erupted in my chest, my gaze drifting downwards to see the sword, Mugen through my chest. A growing crimson mark appeared as Tyki looked wide eyed at me, I fell forward, a small smile on my face. I fell onto the dirt, someone shouting my name as I lay there on the ground, a pool of blood growing around my form as my Noah uniform that looked slightly like Road's but my dress was tighter. It clung to my figure perfectly; it ended a little below mid-thigh and it had black sleeves. My mid-back white hair fanning around my figure as it slowly turned a crimson red from the blood pool growing around me.

Strong arms lifted me off the ground, holding me close to a toned chest as my world faltered slightly. I closed my dulling mercury eyes as I reopened them once again to see Tyki's worried golden eyes looking at me, I reached up slightly and fisted my hands into his shirt. My body going numb as I tried to keep my eyes open the task becoming more difficult as time passed.

Tyki stopped in front of someone but my vision had become blurred and I couldn't see who it was. The voice was slightly deep and had authority to it; the gears in my mind slowing down as my vision darken a little. Who was he talking to? I can't see who it is and I'm having trouble hearing this person. My mind kept whispering to me on who this person was and it kept saying 'Brother' and 'First'. My already confused brain didn't understand what it meant.

My world darkened once more as everything just became this blur, all feeling in my body leaving me as my hair swayed or at least I think it was, I couldn't really tell. My eyes stared into the light heavens them growing darker as images of the moon growing when Tyki had almost killed me appeared. It frightened me slightly thinking I was dying but then again it means I wouldn't have to worry about the war or the Order. But if I did die I would be leaving my new family and Tyki, I couldn't leave him. The very idea of me not being with Tyki and having him by my side was horrible, I didn't want to die.

I couldn't die, not _now_.

But it looks like I wouldn't win this fight with life because the once dark heaven became bright and just keep getting brighter and brighter. It was almost like they were calling for me to give up the fight on living but I wish I could stop but the warmth of the light and the feeling of being embraced by it almost made me give in. It felt like I was floating in the light, it growing brighter as my body faded slightly.

NO! NO, I CAN'T LET THE LIGHT CONSUME ME! I MUST FIGHT IT AWAY! I WON'T DIE! NO, NOT YET!

But it was already too late, tears escaping my eyes as I tried to get away from the glowing light. I didn't want to leave yet and if I did I wanted to be by Tyki's side, I want to stay by him. Please, I can't die without him by my side. I shouted out with all my heart but to everyone else it was just a whisper, like the wind had said it. "Tyki Stay By My Side! Don't Leave Me! TYKI!"

I screamed and cried for him not to leave me, it doing nothing but making the area around me grow brighter. Crystal tears were streaming down my face as I looked into the bright heaven, clutching my chest as a dull pain started in my chest and slowly growing until I was now screaming in pain. I closed my eyes as I screamed with all my power and thrashed around, trying to shake the pain away as it only grew.

The area around me growing dark all of a sudden as I screamed into the nothingness feeling slowly coming back to me as my voice grew to sore to scream anymore, tears just streaming down my face as I hiccupped. The pain just growing until I thought I was about to pass out but you can't pass out if you already are.

The pain growing but all of a sudden it vanished, like the breeze had blown it away. I gasped for breath as I slowly opened my eyes to see I was lying on something soft and the room was too dark to see anything. I panicked slightly and tried to move only ending with my eyes widening and an ear piercing scream leaving my already sore and dry throat.

Quick and rushed footsteps were heard as I clutched my chest, trying to claw out the pain in my chest. It felt like someone was slowly driving a hot poker through my chest and I wanted to rid of the feeling by clawing it out. I felt hands hold my thrashing form down, a voice being heard slightly over my screaming. Someone held down my hands and stopped me from clawing at me chest; a warm liquid was felt on my chest as someone cursed slightly.

My senses coming back to normal as light filled into the room, seeing who was on top of me. My confuse brain couldn't figure out who this person was he had long purple-ish black hair tied back in a low pony tail, bright golden eyes and a good looking face. Something seemed familiar about him but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Who was this person?

My eyebrows scrunched together as I looked at him, his golden eyes looking into to my mercury. The pain going away slowly but it was left as a dull ache. The warm liquid, my blood that I had caused, when I was clawing at my chest with my left hand, my black claws having fresh blood on them. The person on me slowly released my hands, knowing I wasn't going to start clawing at my chest again.

The man in front of me sighed as he turned on his heel, grabbing some bandages that were on the small table near the door. He walked back over to me leaning forward to remove the bandages from my chest causing me to hiss at him and move away from him, this caused confusion to flash in his beautiful golden eyes, his voice deep and like dark velvet, not white but dark velvet. "What's wrong darling? Don't you know who I am?"

His eyes widened when they looked into mine, him realizing I really didn't know who he was. He looked away from me pain flashing in his eyes as he moved away from me, leaving the bandages on the bed as he walked out of the room returning with the Earl a few minutes later. I smiled at the Earl as he came over to me, standing in front of me as I grabbed his hand, smiling up at him, giggling slightly.

The Earl chuckled slightly as he sat next to me on the king size bed, patting my head. "Ellen dear, do you know who this man is?"

I looked at the man then back at the Earl, shaking my head as I tilted my head to the side. "I don't. Is he a new member of the family?"

"No dear. This man here is…was your fiancé Tyki Mikk." The Earl ruffled my already knotted white hair, my pale eyes brows scrunched together as I looked away from the Earl and over to the man known as Tyki Mikk. My head tilting to the side as my eyes narrowed in thought, trying to remember this man but my mind coming up blank.

"But Earl….I don't know who he is. How can I be marrying him?" The Earl released a long sigh from his inhuman grin, placing one of his large hands on my smaller one.

"Dear because you can't remember this man, you and Tyki loved each other very much. Its quiet sad that you can't remember him….But now let me change your bandages." The Earl picked up the bandages, undoing the ones around my chest, a faint blush appearing on my cheeks as the bandages fell to the bed. My arms wrapping around my chest covering my slightly small breasts as the blush darkened.

I looked at the Earl then the man known as Tyki, he had his back turned to me and the Earl. I sighed as the Earl tried to get my arms away from my chest, not pulling my arms away as he tried to reapply them. I closed my eyes and slowly moved my arms away from my chest, knowing the Earl wasn't a pervert and that I could trust him.

After the bandages were reapplied the Earl cleared his throat, while folding his hands together. "Ellen dear…You have been in a coma for two months because of the condition you were in. The boy, Kanda had grazed your heart with his sword and so you were put unconscious by Maitora so you could heal….Tyki bring her to dinner when she is dresses."

With that the Earl left, leaving me with Tyki. I turned to look at him, my grey eyes fixed onto his face as I raked through my brain trying to find any recollection of him, still coming up with nothing. I sighed, looking away from him as he strode over to a mahogany door, pulling it open to reveal clothing. This peeked my interest as I slowly pushed myself off the soft bed and stumbled over to Tyki, almost falling over if it weren't for him catching me.

My eyes looked at all the dresses short and long, black to colourful. My gaze landed on a beautiful white dress in the middle of it, it was made from lace, the gown flowing out at the bottom as it had a lavender ribbon around the bust, a beautiful lace veil hung from the hanger of the dress. I touched the dress with my slender fingers, feeling it as my heart speed up.

Small images of this man appearing in my mind but quickly disappeared. I pulled my hand away from the wedding dress, a frown etching its way onto my face as I looked at it. I shook my head as I grabbed out a pale blue knee high dress with a white sash around the waist, I turned to look at Tyki and noticed that he was changing his shirt causing my cheeks to heat up as I glanced at his chest, my heart rate speeding up.

He had a good looking body, my face heating up even more as I turned around and headed to the bathroom. Quickly changing but it being difficult considering every time I lifted my arms over my head to slide the dress on caused my chest to hurt. I ignored the pain as I looked at myself in the mirror noticing that my skin was deathly pale and that I had become thinner. I sighed opening the door to the bathroom, looking at Tyki who was sitting on the bed, waiting for me.

I smiled at him faintly as he got off the bed, holding his hand out to me as I stumbled forward, my slightly smaller hand grasping it as he led me to the dining room. Not realizing that in the next couple of days that my world would turn upside down and this will be the last moment of peace.

* * *

 **Hello, I Hope The Part One Out Of Two (Or Maybe More) Was Alright, This Is Only Gonna Be A Short Story. I'm Only Doing This Because People Wanted Me To Write More Things Like 'My Final Goodbye' And So Here It Is...I Love Writing Things Like This.**

 **So, Yeah Favourite, Follow Or Review. I Don't Mind Which Ya Do~**

 **~KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	2. Part 2

**I'll Die For You...**

 **Part 2**

* * *

 **Tyki's POV:**

My eyes were wide in horror as I watched Ellen fall to the ground but before she even was close to the ground, the swords man smacked her in the back of the head. He smirked at me then ran off to join the rest of his comrades, I growled at him as I ran forward to her. Watching as the crimson puddled grew around her, I picked her up and held her close to my chest as her slightly blurred eyes slowly closed shut and reopened, her smaller hands fisting into my Noah uniform.

I looked up as I sprinted as fast as I could over to the Earl, her blood getting on me as her mercury eyes closed, them twitching the slightest meaning she was trying to open them and which she did but her bright mercury eyes were dulled as she stared at the Earl, who I had arrived in front of. "Earl, what do I do?!"

My voice laced with worry and panic as the Earl opened an ark gate, directing his arm in that direction. "Take her to Maitora, she'll help her."

I nodded my head and sprinted through the ark gate, Ellen safely pulled up to my chest as her hair swayed as I ran, here beautiful mercury eyes hiding behind her pale eye lids. I burst in Maitora's room, my chest covered in my lover's blood as her breathing became shallow and unstable. I placed her on the table as Maitora walked over with the acquired equipment needed to treat Ellen's wounds.

Maitora shooed me out of the room as I paced back in forth waiting, the sound of a soft voice that could have been mistaken with the breeze or a shaky breath leaving my lips. "Third, you may take her back to her room to rest. I'll check on her every once in a while and make sure her wounds haven't been re-opened."

I inclined my head as I slowly moved into the room, Ellen looking deathly pale with her hair fanned around her head, her Noah uniform removed, bandages and black shorts were the only thing keeping her decent. I carefully moved forward, snaking my arms underneath her as I lifted her up and carried her back to my room.

I treated her like a broken porcelain doll that may break if the wind caught it; the thought of almost losing her was almost too hard to bare. I don't think I could live without her; after all we've been through. I'd known her before she was an exorcist and before she knew I was a Noah, she was shocked when she found out I was the supposed enemy but she didn't treat me any different.

When I had gotten her name on my list, I was glad but sad at the same time because it means that none of the other Noah would kill her but he would have to. He wished he didn't have to but it had to be done. So when she had weakened herself from trying to save Suman, she kneeled down meters away from Suman's form as my tease ate away his insides, until there was nothing left.

Her mercury eyes were open wide as she stared at the purple butterflies, her soft voice stuttering out my name. "T-Tyki….M-Mikk..."

"Hello love, I'm sorry….Please forgive me..." I moved forward towards her, her eyes narrowed slightly at me as I pulled her into a hug, one of my hands moving away from her back, a tease appearing on my hand as I used the power of 'choice' to make my tease put a hole in her heart. Her eyes widened as a trail of blood ran down her chin, my eyes watering the slightest as I layed her down on the forest floor, her mercury eyes slowly closing and when they closed I removed her left arm, smashing the fake God crystal.

When I found out that she survived I was so happy but when I met her again on the ark, her bright eyes seemed to have dulled, like some of the life was drained from her. Her fighting skills had improved, she had caused my inner Noah to come forth and nearly destroy anyone near her.

After all she was betrayed by her friends, family and comrades, all the people that she held dear turn their backs on her. So, when I found her in the woods that night, crying her eyes out in the rain, I brought her back to the black ark, where we all welcomed her with open arms.

A couple weeks later me and Ellen became a couple and after a three months she had awoken and I had purposed to her, it was one of the best days of my life but when, what we thought was the final battle she got injured, and now is lying on the bed in front of me. Tears welled in my eyes as I lied her down on my bed, her white hair fanning around her as she rest.

After two months of taking care of her, making sure she was feed, cleaned and all the other need but when I heard her screams I ran to my room, bursting through the door to see her clawing at her chest with her left clawed hand. I quickly rushed to her and pinned down her hands as she slowly stop thrashing around my voice trying to be heard over her screams. "Ellen, Calm Down, I'm Here!"

When she stilled in my grip, I moved away as a sigh left my lips as I picked up the clean bandages and reached forward, trying to remove the now bloody ones. I reached forward, my fingertips touching the bandage but my hand moved away when she scooted away from me and hissed, her eyes warning me not to do anything. Confusion flashed in my eyes as I looked at her. Why is she acting this way, doesn't she know who I am?

"What's wrong darling? Don't you know who I am?" My eyes widened when I figured out that she really didn't know who I was, I cursed as I left the room my mind going a hundred miles per hour.

* * *

 **Back To Present In The Dining Room**

 **Ellen's POV:**

We entered the dining room, Road and Sheryl rushing over to me, seeing if everything was alright but my mind was slightly fogged around Sheryl, I couldn't remember much about him but it was more than I could remember about Tyki. I smiled at them as Tyki helped me over to my seat, which was to the left of the Earl's chair. Wisely staring at me with his brow scrunched together, he was most likely reading my mind.

"Hmm, why it seems you can't remember him…I can't even get my demon eye to resurface the memories of Tyki. It looks like we'll have to wait for you to regain them…" Wisely narrowed his eyes the slightest as some of the others looked at me, mostly Sheryl and Road.

"WHAT?! What do you mean she can't remember my darling younger brother?" Sheryl practically screeched at Wisely as he held his hands over his ears, trying not to be deafen by his so called adopted father. I smiled slightly at them as Road placed her hand on mine, looking at me with concern.

"Is what he is saying true, Ellen?" I sighed as I looked into her golden pools, my smile fading as I nodded my head slightly. I looked away from her as the Earl entered the room in his Auguste Clown suit; well that's what I called it because it looked like a demonic clown to me or maybe he looked like a demonic goblin clown to everyone he turned into an akuma? How could someone find that suit friendly, I mean it's really creepy looking. Why does he wear the suit again…Oh, he wears the suit keep negative forces out and to hide his aura better or at least something along those lines.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the Earl, I stared at him with a raise brow, everyone looking at me as the Earl just stared. Wait, did he ask me something? Crap, what did he ask me or tell everyone, I zoned out! "Um…. Sorry what?"

The Earl sighed, slouching slightly in his chair. "I said when you are fit enough to go on missions, you'll be assigned only to small missions and someone will be with you. Just to make sure you aren't injured or have any other sort of problem."

I nodded my head as akuma brought in marvellous food, once the food was placed in front of me I downed it so fast that I was already on my fourth plate, some of the Noah looking away so they didn't throw up or lose their appetite from watching me eat. A grin spread across my face as I finished my sixth plate, my stomach full because my innocence is stronger but my Noah takes most of the hunger away, but not by much.

I sat back in my seat with my eyes closed, thinking about past events. One memory coming to mind it was strange to say the least.

* * *

 _It was pouring down rain, lighting illuminating the sky as thunder shook the ground, my hunched over figured curled up against a tree with my puffy red eyes staring at my lap. My brown soaked trench coat my only warmth as Timcampy was curled up on my lap, rubbing my arm with his tail, trying to comfort me as sobs escaped my lips._

 _How could they do this to me my comrades - my friends? I trusted them with my life and I thought they trusted me with theirs but in reality they didn't, they didn't care for me at all. What did I do to deserve this, I didn't even do anything to them but have a Noah inside me but I couldn't help that. I thought they would help me through it and smile while saying everything will be okay but they didn't they pushed me away._

 _Kanda tried to kill me every chance he got on missions, Lavi narrowed his eyes at me and turned into a bookman, Lenalee would frown and walk away, Chaoji would call me 'disgusting Noah scum', which I got use to because he always called me that. Kory and Miranda were the only ones that didn't betray me, they excepted me like I did to them. I help Kory when the town's people threw him out of his home; I help Miranda by saying that she wasn't useless and that she had a purpose in this world._

 _I helped both of them but when they were sent on a mission together, Miranda was hurt by an akuma and Kory tried to save her but she died from a wound to the chest. Kory fought hard but in the end when in the hospital wing he died. I was standing right next to him as he whispered his last words to me, 'I'm sorry….Ellen Walker. I wasn't strong enough to protect you and Miranda….I'm sorry…'_

 _He took his last breath after saying that, I locked myself in my room after my two only friends died. Later on the next day Tim came flying into my room, flapping his wings in a panic manner. I sat down on the bed as he showed me a recording of the Order's members discussing how they were going to kill and experiment on me. I was in horror at what they were saying so I packed my things and escaped on Tim later that night._

 _So here I am now in the rain crying my eyes out from my crap life. All the pain I pushed back surfacing and causing me to scream into the never ending forest, shivers shaking my whole body as the wind gently moves my wet white locks. Crying louder knowing the only thing that will hear me are the fauna in this dark forest, Tim wrapping his tail around the upper half of my arm as he tried to comfort me._

 _The sound of footsteps coming closer but not bothering to look who it was because it really didn't matter what happened to me anymore. I had lost every person I cared about, Mana, Cross, Kory and Miranda are all dead and I can't do anything about it._

 _The footsteps stopping in front of me as a deep baritone voice echoed in my ears causing me to look up and at the person standing in front of me, a black umbrella protecting the figure from the rain as he crouched down in front of me. The figures face was blurred slightly as he reached forward and placed a lock behind my ear. "Why is such a lovely butterfly in the rain crying, tears don't suit you darling."_

 _Not caring who this person was I lunge forward, hugging him and crying into the man's chest. Even though this figure was the supposed enemy I didn't care, all I wanted was someone to embrace me and say comforting words. I felt so very cold and I want someone to warm me but the coldest didn't come from the outside, it came from within. I hiccupped into his chest as my smaller hands fisted in to his white shirt. "T_, I can't help but cry…. Tears are the only thing I have left now…Everyone who loved and cared for me are now gone, I'm alone..."_

 _The man wrapped his arms around me as he rubbed my back slightly, whispering into my ear. "Darling, you're not alone…I'm here for you and so is the family."_

 _Tears ran faster down my face as I pulled away from the man with the long purple-ish black hair, my body shaking as my fists turn white as I clutched onto his shirt. "I Don't Want To Be Alone Anymore!"_

 _"Ssh, Its okay. I'm here darling…I'm always here." The voice faded away into the rain as someone calling my name brought me from my flash back._

* * *

I blinked my slightly blurred eyes as I focussed on the person speaking, it was Road. Worry etched into her young looking face, a small smile spreading across my face. "Ellen are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I smiled at her as my frown twitched the slightest, the flash back making my eyes water but I didn't notice the tears already running down my cheeks and dripping onto my lap.

"Then why are you crying?" I lifted my right hand and touched my cheek, feeling the tears as a hiccup left my lips. My smile becoming smaller as I tried to look happier.

"I'm fine….I'm fine…" Sobs escaping my lips as I broke down on the outside but tried to stay strong on the inside. The family members looked at me with worry as I cried at the dining room table, Road trying her best to comfort me. The painful memories of that night hitting me with no mercy, all the pain and despair I felt that night coming flooding back as blurry images of the man I couldn't quiet remember.

Who was he? Is he still with me? If so….. I Need Him Now!

The sobs escaping my throat growing slightly louder as arms circled around me, lifting me up and placing me on a lap. I clutched onto the person's shirt as they stroke my hair as I whispered to the person. "I don't want to be alone…I don't….I don't want to feel this way…"

"Darling you're not alone and you always have your family to cheer you up. Darling please stop crying, tears don't suit you." The same baritone voice filled my ears as I clutched tighter onto the man's shirt, my sobbing turning into hiccups as a wave of fatigue flooded through me. My tears stopping, breathing evening out and my body relaxing as I sniffled into the persons chest, my eyes closed so I couldn't see who it was but they felt so familiar but then again like a total stranger.

I mentally sighed as this little episode caused me to become tired, the feeling of being picked up and carried somewhere was what grabbed my attention but my poor mind didn't really care. After a minute I couldn't keep the darkness from coming closer and I fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Hello Every Living And Non-Living Thing~**

 **I Just Wanted To Thank The People Who Favorited And Followed This Story, I Like Seeing The Numbers Grow~**

 **If You Have Questions About The Story Or Anything Just Ask~**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!~**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	3. Part 3

**I'll Die For You**

 **Part 3**

* * *

 **Ellen's POV:**

My gaze was stuck on the dark red sky above me, the crescent moon grinning down on me creepily as it had a face similar to the Earl's. I didn't really like being in my dream scape it wasn't the best place to be considering everything here was dead or in ruins.

I sighed as I looked away from the moon, slowly looking around from the broken pillar I sat on. Humming ever so slightly, the song happening to be one of my favourites, if I were to be struck down while humming or playing this song, I wouldn't mind because this was a song I created and loved. An image appeared to mind as I hummed the song.

* * *

 _'The sun setting over the horizon as three figures stood near the crashing waves. The girl in the middle had long mid-knee white hair as her pale skin almost glowed as her body became almost transparent as if she were nothing more than a ghost. A boy with short wavy purple-ish hair stood on the girl's left, his shoulders seeming to shake slightly as the sun had almost disappeared over the horizon. Another boy stood on the girl's right; he had slicked back dark brown hair with a couple grey streaks and looked to be older than the other two. The girl in the middle stared at the sunset as her feet began to slowly fade away and the processes slowly climbing up her body as the sunset. She disappeared as soon as the sun had set but before she disappeared she said one word…."Goodbye..."'_

* * *

My humming came to an end as the image left with it, it felt strange imagining something like that as if I had dreamt it. Like my mind had created something like this as if telling me of my fate or another's but why? I shook my head, I'm just over thinking a silly image and it is not of importance.

I opened my eyes and stood onto my feet, putting my toes over the edge as I jumped from the pillar to the shallow area of the lake I was surrounded by. Landing with a soft tap on the broken path as I look at the moon once more as the area around me distorted and disappeared.

My mercury eyes fluttered open to a slightly dark room, the one I had woken up to earlier on that day, sliding from the sheets as I stood and wondered to the door. Making my way down the corridors and slowly to my music room with sound proof walls, slowly opening the door as all my instrument that I had figured out I knew how to play thanks to Neah being the Musician of the Noah clan.

Looking at all the instruments my eyes lay on the dark brown cello in the corner, slowly positioning it as I gently pulled the bow across the strings, smiling as I begin to play a song (Cellofourte-Monster). Tapping my foot slightly as I played, ignoring everything happening around me. The melody coming from the song made me want to dance but not really being able to do that I just swayed and tapped my foot.

Once I finished the song my stomach gave a mighty roar meaning I need to feed the bottomless black hole called my stomach. Placing the Cello back in its spot, I made my out of the room and to the kitchen to see if the akumas could make me something.

Entering the kitchen to see six akuma maids cleaning the area, there head turned to me as they felt my presents. "Akuma make my usual meal, please."

The akumas got started straight away after hearing my orders; I sat down in the dining area waiting for the akuma as my mind wondered off.

* * *

 _'Pushing open the dark wooden doors to reveal the entire Noah clan, all eyes landing on me as I shrink back and hid slightly behind the person next to me, earning a chuckle from the Earl. "Hello Allen Walker, I'm glad to see you're in one piece and the filthy Order hasn't hurt you too much."_

 _My eyes watered slightly as I remembered how T _k_ found me, I smiled slightly at the clan as the Twin's gave me a glare but I brushed it off as I grabbed onto T_k_'s hand, squeezing it slightly. I took my seat to the left of the Earl's fiddling with my hands as the akuma maids' brang out the dishes of food. Placing them in front of all of us as the Earl cleared his throat. "Family, I just wanted to say welcome Alle-"_

 _"Ellen Walker, Lord Earl." I interrupted the Earl as he nodded slightly and continued._

 _"As I was saying, welcome Ellen Walker, the fourteenth to the clan of Noah. Now, you may eat." The Earl gestured for us to grab food from the plates in front of us. I stared at the food, waiting for the other Noah to grab their food before grabbing my giant pile of food and devouring it in about a minute flat. Some of the Noah turned either pale or a slight green as they watched me eat; I stopped and looked away once I noticed that everyone was looking at me._

 _"Sorry, I have a large appetite…" I scratched the back of my head slightly as I looked at the Noah around me, all returning back to healthy look as the Earl just chuckled, seeming unfazed by my eating._

 _"It is quiet alright, Ellen. Eat as much as you want~" The Earl's smile widened slightly as I smiled back at him.'_

* * *

"Mistress Noah, your food is ready." The akuma maids scratchy voice broke me from my thoughts as the akuma maid bowed then walked away. Since that day I had gained more weight, that day the man found me I was mainly just skin and bones and it was hard to gain weight when you have parasitic-innocence. Even now I'm not back to my right size but I'm getting there slowly after all I have been with the Noah for about six months maybe even more.

I quickly devoured the food that the akuma maids had prepared for me, it been gone the instant I had started eating it. The maids back out of the kitchen, taking the trays upon trays of food back to the kitchen to wash up. I slowly stood, using the table as support as a spike of pain surged throughout my chest, clenching my teeth as it slowly faded. **'Ellen are you alright?'**

"I'm fine Neah… Just a little chest pain." I pushed myself away from the table as I exited out of the dining area and began to wonder the white streets of the Ark.

 **'It didn't seem like it Ellen… I felt the pain too.'** Neah's voice was laced with concern as I stopped walking.

"Neah…. I'm fine. Please don't worry so much about me." I smiled slightly as I continued to walk, my destination unknown as I continued to wonder around the quiet Ark.

 **'It's my job to worry about you, Ellen. After all I wouldn't be very good uncle if I didn't.'** I could tell Neah was smiling even if I couldn't see him. I shook my head, a smile upon my lips as I arrived at the centre of the Ark. My grey eyes glazing over as a memory covered my vision.

* * *

 _'"Tyki…Forgive me…" With that I brought down my sword of exorcisms, slicing across Tyki's body as he froze in place as the sword went straight through him. He looked at himself wondering why he had not been harmed by my sword, a frown twitched on my lips as white crosses appeared on him._

 _White crosses slowly etched themselves across the area I had sliced Tyki; a trail of crimson blood ran from the corner of his mouth and dripped to the floor. Tyki began to scream out in pain, the sound of Tyki screaming made me want to curl up and cover my ears but I had to stay strong because I was in front of the others. The screaming came to an end as Tyki breathed heavily and looked up at me; his voice was weak and sounded slightly broken. "Are you not going to finish me, Darling? You've already nearly succeeded so finish the job…."_

 _My heart almost broke in two as those words left his lips, I never wanted to hurt him but I have no choice. Raising my sword and positioning it over where his heart would be, choking out words that made my mask crumble to pieces. "In the name of God I shall remove that which is evil."_

 _Thrusting the sword into Tyki's chest as he gasped, falling back onto the hard floor. I dropped the sword of exorcism, falling to my knees as I gently lift Tyki's head up and gently place it on my lap. Stroking his curly hair, brushing the strands out of his face as Lavi is lowered to the ground, a purple mark appearing under his left eye._

 _Lavi looked over at me, his emerald green eye dulled and murky as he raised his hammer. I gently sat Tyki's head on the ground as I stood and moved away from Tyki's form, not wanting him to get in harm's way._

 _Lavi brought his hammer down only allowing me a second to jump out of the path of it. Giving a quick glance over to Tyki making sure he wasn't in harm's way of the hammer that had almost squished me. Looking back at Lavi as I rolled out of the way of the hammer path again, sparing one more glance at Tyki to see Road hugging Tyki's upper half, I froze in place as I looked at the hammer as it came into contact with my chest causing me to erupt into a coughing fit and smash into the pillar behind me._

 _Haunch over coughing as I use the crumbling pillar to lean on, Lavi running over to me and pinning me to the crumbling pillar by my neck, the sound of the pillar cracking and my airs ways getting cut off made me do what no one was expecting, not even Lavi. Grabbing Lavi's shoulders with my deactivated left and right hand and pulling him into a hug as he released my throat. "Lavi….Please snap out of it… I know you're in there…. Please come back to us…"_

 _The answer I got was only being pushed away from Lavi and slammed back into the cracking pillar, sliding down it as I had hit my head hard and began to feel slightly dizzy. Lavi took a couple steps back as he raised his hammer over his head and activated his fire stamp._

 _Fire erupted everywhere as his fire serpent went mental and was destroying everything in its path, Lavi being in the centre of the destruction as his serpent turned on him. Pushing myself off the ground, I ran over to Lavi hoping to protect him from his own demise. Wrapping the cloak of Crown Clown around the two of us, protecting both of us from the fiery inferno._

 _After a minute the fire died down and two voices were shouting out both of our names, my throat burned as I broke through the crusted shell that had gone around the two of us, we panted and coughed as we heard Lenalee and Chaoji make their way over to us. "Are you guys alright?"_

 _"We're fine Lena-" Lavi was cut off by the raspy sounding Road._

 _"Al….All…Allen…" With that she turned to ash and disappeared, my heart stopped as I turned on my heel and made my way over to where I last saw Tyki. A sigh left my lips as I saw he was leaning against a pillar with Lero floating near him, I walked over to him only to freeze when a hand was placed on my shoulder._

 _"Allen, what are you doing? We have to go if Road's door didn't disappear along with her…" Lavi removed his hand from my shoulder as he carried us to the top floor though a hole. There sat in the middle of the room was Road's door, they all made their way to the door Chaoji in front as I stared down at Tyki. Looking away as I made my way to the door, hearing something rushing to our place I pushed Chaoji out of the way as tendril type things wrapped around my waist and pulled me through the floor, bringing Road's door along._

 _I gasped as I fell onto the ground, the tendril releasing me as they returned to their host and to my horror it was Tyki. He screamed as the tendrils wrapped themselves around Tyki's body, the screaming stopped as there stood Tyki but it didn't seem like him. He looked up but his eyes were shielded by his helmet, mumbling out a word. "E-Egzor-zizd…"_

 _He looked in my direction as he tilted his head to the side; I took a step back as he slowly moved towards me. Freezing as Lavi, Lenalee and Chaoji all arrive behind me, Tyki-No, this creature moved towards me one of his hands reaching out to me. "…M-mine?...O-only mi-ne…"_

 _My eyes widen as I looked at the others behind me, Lenalee yelling at me to move but I couldn't get my body to function as this Noah, I loved moved closer. Lavi ran over to me with his hammer raised, bringing it down on the Noah as he grabbed my arm. "What are you doing Allen? Focus!"_

 _I nodded as I activated my innocence, looking at Lavi only for him to get flung away from me when the Noah grabbed his hammer and threw him away. I pulled my sword of Exorcism out and pointed it in front of me at him. My hands shaking as he moved closer, mumbling the word 'mine' under his breath._

 _I was about to swing when at him when the ground began to rumble underneath my feet then gave way causing me to fall into the hole. I closed my eyes thinking that this was my end but opened my eyes when I felt someone grab the collar of my shirt. Looking up to see…. **Him**. _

_Damn drunken womanizer._

 _I glared at him as he dropped me onto the ground, mumbling out a 'stupid apprentice' before looking at the Noah. Master pulled out Judgement and pointed it at Tyki; I gasped and jumped in front of judgement before Cross could fire. "No! Master please don't…"_

 _I didn't want anyone to hurt Tyki anymore; I can't stand seeing him in pain even like this. Cross narrowed his eyes at me as he growled. "Get out of the way Ellen…"_

 _He said my real name only loud enough for me to hear as he pushed me out of the road and fired a whole round of bullets at Tyki. Tyki getting hit and screaming in pain, I grabbed Cross's arm only to be pushed to the ground. "Master stop hurting him…Please…"_

 _Cross just 'che' and fired more bullets at Tyki but before they even left the gun, I jumped off the ground and hopped in front of gun fire, the bullets ripping there way straight through my stomach to hit Tyki. My eyes widened and so did Cross's as I fell to my knees holding my bleeding stomach. "Cross….Please don't hurt him… I don't want him to die because it was my entire fault in the first place… I made_ him like this…"

 _"Bookman! Get here and help Allen!" Lavi ran over and picked me up out of the fighting area, Cross pulling the golden chains off Grave of Maria. Cross made Maria sing and we disappeared from Tyki's sight._

 _I looked up at Tyki as Lavi sat me on the ground, a small pool of blood appearing under me as I try to push myself off the ground and leave, only to be stopped by Lavi. "Allen, why do you insist on helping that Noah? It's only going to hurt you more. So… Stop Trying To Protect The Noah!"_

 _"No… I won't stop trying to protect him… I need to save him and undo what I have done…" I shakily got onto my feet as a trail of blood ran from my mouth, taking steps back and pushing Lavi away as I made my way over to Tyki, who was laying on the ground with Cross's gun pointed to his head._

 _I stumbled over to Cross, falling in between Cross and Tyki, making sure Cross wouldn't kill Tyki. I looked up at Cross as I pressed my right hand against my stomach trying to stop the bleeding and failing horribly. I shook my head the Cross as I began to feel light headed, my eyes widening as the ground fell from beneath me._

 _The unconscious Tyki and I fell into the Arks void but stopped when we hit something soft and floating on a large piece of debris. My grey eyes began to blur as I continued to hold my bleeding stomach as they began to speak. "Ah, Cross you have been a real pain in my side… But I would love to stay and chat but I seem to be busy… Goodbye Cross and Exorcists…"_

 _"Hold on Fatso! I want the kid back!" Cross shouted as I looked at him with my head only just being held up with what little strength I had left._

 _"No yet Cross…. I wish to talk with Allen Walker and then I may release her…" Cross yelled as the Earl disappeared with me on his shoulder, the world darking as I fell unconscious.'_

* * *

"Ellen? Are you alright? You were just staring off into spa-" Tyki didn't get to finish what he was saying as I stumbled forward and nearly fell over. Shaking my head slightly as Tyki grabbed my shoulders to keep me from falling over.

I looked up into his golden eyes smiling slightly as I gently pushed Tyki away from me. "Just felt a little dizzy and don't worry about me I'm fine."

* * *

 **Hello Darlings~!**

 **If There Is Mistakes I'll Fix Them Later Because I'm Tired And Want To Sleep...**

 **I Hoped You Liked Part 3 And Please Leave A Review, I Like To Know How I'm Doing~**

 **Thanks To The People Who Reviewed, Favorited And Followed~**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	4. Part 4

**I'll Die For You**

 **Part 4**

* * *

 **Ellen's POV:**

A fire illuminated the room in an eerie glow as I sat down in the lounge with Road rolling around on the floor playing with her tattered doll, a quick memory appeared to mind when I saw her giggling.

* * *

 _Entering the main tower in the ark only to be blinded for a second, presenting the perfect time for a young girl with spiky hair to hug me and shout. "ALLLLLLLLLEN~!"_

 _"ROAD?!" My mercury eyes were wide as she hugged my neck._

 _"Hiya~!" She giggled slightly before kissing me, my eyes widened to the size of saucers as everyone and gasped in shock, Tyki's eye brow twitching in jealousy as Road pulled away. I stood there and flushed slightly that my first kiss ever was with Road, a girl._

 _I stood there just in thought thinking over what just had happen. 'Why did she kiss me? Does she know I'm a girl? Does she know I like Tyki?!'_

 _Lavi shook my shoulders and shouted my name, trying to snap me from my frozen state._

* * *

I looked down and shook my head, a slight smile etching itself onto my lips. That was a very strange day but I got to meet the family and play a lot of rounds of poker with Tyki. I played strip poker with him and won every round, Road sat to the side that day laughing her ass off.

I stayed with the clan of Noah for a week then was sent away but when I first arrived I had to give the Akuma egg back to the Earl, he didn't even threaten me when he asked.

I found the clan more fun and safer to be around then the Order that day.

I was snapped from my thoughts by a screeching Lero, I looked at Road who was smacking Lero on the ground, laughing. I sighed, sitting up correctly and leaning forward. "Road, stop doing that to poor Lero."

"Ah, thank you Mistress Ellen!" Lero floated away from Road's grip as I grinned darkly at Lero, giggling creepily.

"If you are going to hurt or 'play' with Lero do it elsewhere or perhaps I shall just leave you to play your games~" I pushed myself off the arm chair and slowly made my way out the door, the screams of Lero heard as soon as I shut the door.

I laughed and shook my head as I made my way through the halls, humming the fourteenth tune as a frown slowly made its way onto my lips. A bad feeling sat in my stomach as I continued to walk, it being slowed as I rounded the corner to see the Earl.

Something in me swirled as if it needed to be near or close to something. My eyes narrowed slightly when I realized that it was my inner Noah, the emotions it was giving off confused me. It was giving off the emotions of longing and despair.

I shook it off and looked at the Earl, smiling. "Good evening Earl."

"Good evening Ellen," He wasn't in his suit or other form, he was in his human form and smiling at me, "I have a quick mission for you, I want you to go get a piece of innocence. I'll give you the location in a minute. Also, is everything alright, Ellen?"

"I'm fine, Earl. I'll get right on the mission." I bowed slightly and head off after the Earl told me where I was going.

* * *

A couple hours later I arrived to a small town in the middle of nowhere. I walked out of an ark gate the Earl had created and looked around the town for the innocence. The town was slightly destroyed most likely from the akuma as I wondered around, wondering why there weren't any around.

A frown etched itself onto my lips as I saw the person in front of me. His mid-night blue hair tied high and his dark eyes narrowed and burning hatred into everything. His sword in his hand tightly as he stood in fighting stance, sword pointed at me. "Hello, Kanda…"

"I thought you would be dead from the wound I gave you, Moyashi." Kanda raised his sword and crouched as reading to pounce on a small mouse.

"You were the one to give me this wound," Looking down at my chest and pulling the corner of my shirt to see some of the stitches, "You're an idiot you know Kanda… You made me forget someone that was special to me. Even now, I still can't remember him properly."

Kanda scoffed and rolled his eyes, speaking harshly. "You think I would care? You sided with the enemy and that," Motioning to the wound, "Is a gift I gave to you for doing so."

I looked down at the ground as I grabbed my left wrist, pulling on it and bringing out the sword of exorcism. This sword may not hurt him but I can use it to defend and use my other powers to attack.

Siren may not work because that works best on sub-humans and exorcists with low sync-rates and I'm sure Kanda is at general level or is a general. Also I would have to sing or hum loud enough for him to hear me and it also may bring down my consternation on him.

Falter wouldn't work because it doesn't work on people or animals. I've tried to make living things turn into particles and crumble to the ground like ash but they only scream under the pressure the power has. Which doesn't do much damage and it means I would have to get close to him.

Black Touch or The Grim's Touch would use a lot of my energy and would mean I would have to attack him quickly and make sure he is down. One strike of that should kill him; it would kill anyone if they touched my hands in this form. If he touched or skimmed over the skin when I had this power he would slowly disintegrate to nothing. I don't have a choice but to use this power even though it could bring along my own demises. If I'm not ready to use this power, I'll fall into a coma or die for the sheer amount of power I use.

"You are a threat to my family and so you must die, Kanda Yu." I looked at him with flashing golden eyes as my skin bleed to an ash grey, my right arm darking to a near black as it stopped at my upper arm.

Crown Clown and Neah, I'm sorry that I have to use this ability but I have no other choice but to do this for my family. Kanda must die for he is one of the three generals other than Klaude Nine and Socalo Winters that are still living. My master is 'dead' according to the Order but I don't believe that the drunken womanizer would die, he can defy many things and I bet he cheated death this time. General Froi Tiedol fell to Toraido and Maashiima – Mercym. Those two travel together a lot and are hardly seen in the ark.

Brining my sword into a defence position as Kanda charged at me, preparing for his attack as he intended to hit my leg to weaken me. Blocking this move just in time and cursing mentally.

 _'I'm going to have to move faster if I'm going to take him down.'_

My eyes hardened as I sent Crown belt out to get some distance between me and Kanda. Slicing him a couple times with this move, though that is nothing compared to how many cuts are on my form from Kanda.

Time seem to pass in the blink of an eye as the once blue sky turned a slight orange, meaning the sun was setting. I breathed heavily and so did Kanda, I had yet to land the blow I need to send Kanda down.

My eyes widened slightly when an idea came to mind. _'It's the only way to win this fight…'_

Dropping my sword of exorcism as Kanda charged at me for the final time, my right arm raised as the air around the limb wavered.

Everything seemed to freeze as Kanda's eyes widened, a small trail of blood leaving the corner of his mouth as he stumbled back and fell to the ground. His right arm slowly crumbled away to nothing, the rest of his arm and body slowly disappearing as his dark gaze turned blank.

I picked up my sword of exorcism, stumbling over to a nearby tree and sitting against it, my eyes feeling heavy from the amount of power I used behind the ability. A sigh left my lips as a pool of blood seem to grow underneath my form, as my gaze watched the sun set behind the horizon.

 _'Good bye family… And Tyki Mikk.'_

* * *

 ** _Good Evening My Lovely Readers~!_**

 ** _I hope this chapter was good enough and sorry it wasn't as long as the one before. Also there is only one more part/chapter left. Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews~_**

 ** _Please leave a review~!_**

 ** _KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~_**


	5. Part 5: First Ending

**I'll Die For You**

 **Part 5:**

 _ **First Ending**_

* * *

 **Ellen's POV:**

Tears welled in my eyes as my crimson blood soaked into the ground, my mercury eyes staring into the darkening sky above me. Blood ran down my chin as I tore my eyes away from the sky, directing it towards the wounds that covered my body. A large gash was on my chest as smaller ones littered the rest of my body, these wounds being from the now dead Kanda Yu.

We had been taken down together, like the time he took out Skin on the Ark but this time neither of us would come back. My broad sword rest in my limp hand as I rested against the tree, my head lulling to the side as faint footsteps met my ears.

The tears welling in my eyes began to fall; running down my cheeks as my eyes closed slowly, a figure appeared in my darkened vision. They crouched before me and lifted my chin up with their fingers, making me look them in the eye but my eyes were dulled and made it hard to see.

"Love? Stay with me, please… I-I don't wanna lose you again." The owner of the voice was Tyki, the one I hadn't fully remembered and the one I knew I loved.

After everything I'm going to lose him again, I don't want to but I can't do anything to stop the bleeding. I smiled shakily at him and raised one of my blood covered hands, stopping from touching his face at the sight of all the crimson.

I fisted my hand and rested it on my chest, where the wound was. I breathed shakily as I stared up at Tyki with half lidded eyes. "Oh… You're not losing me… I'll be back… I promise…"

Tyki slowly and gently pulled me towards him, resting me on his lap as my head rested against his chest. He slowly stood as I was carried in his arms bridal style, he began to walk away from the clearing, tears still streaming down his face as I fisted my blood stained hands into his white shirt, closing my eyes and focusing on my slowing breathing trying to keep it even. "Tyki… What are… you doing?"

"I'm letting you die alone… If your gone," Tyki bit his lip as a sob arose from his throat, "I can't let you leave…"

Tyki continued to walk until he reached a new clearing, this one having a small pond and a bigger area. Tyki walked over to a tree and gently placed me up against it; I opened my eyes and looked at him with confusing. He smiled sadly at me before pressing his right hand to his chest. "I can't give my heart to another so… I'll give it to you…"

He applied more pressure with his right hand it sinking into his chest as blood ran down his arm, I stared at him with wide eyes as I slowly reached up towards Tyki, trying to get him to stop only to realize that I couldn't reach him, he had made sure I was far enough away. "Tyki…. Stop…. Stop!"

My shouts were nothing but a whisper as I tears ran faster down my cheeks. Tyki had managed to plunge his hand into his own chest moving closer to me as he breathed heavily, sitting next to me as his head lulled to the side, a trail of blood running down his chin as he smiled shakily. "I said I would give you my heart… So, here take it… And this will remind me of you forever having it…"

He took a deep breath in and jerked his hand to the left, gasping as he slowly moved his hand towards me, holding out his heart as his half lidded eyes began to close. "Take it… Please…"

I slowly reached towards it, forcing to keep my eyes open as I grabbed onto the warm heart, Tyki smiling before falling limp, his head lulled to the side as I held his heart, my conscious fading as I slowly let myself fall into the black void. My breath halting along with my heart as an image appeared to mind.

* * *

' _A smiling face appeared to mind, golden eyes holding warmth and love as they stared at me, strong arms wrapping around my waist as they pulled me closer to the owner of the golden eyes. The man's purplish hair tied back into a low pony-tail as it reached mid back, some strands falling around his face as his ash grey skin and stigmata revealed to me that this man was a Noah. I rested my head on his chest as I listened to his heartbeat, a content sigh leaving my lips as the man chuckled._

 _I frowned slightly and fisted my hand into his shirt, them quavering slightly. "Tyki… Do you truly love me or… are you just stringing with my emotions?"_

 _Tyki stroked my white hair as his grip on me tightened his voice deep and soft as if he were talking to a child. "I love you, Ellen Walker. I have from the very day I layed my eyes on you. I couldn't even think of toying with your emotion for you are an angel."_

 _A faint blush crept onto my cheeks as I buried my face into his chest, a faint chuckle was heard as his fingers gently lifted up my chin, making me look at him as he leaned in closer, brushing his lips over mine making the faint blush on my cheeks turn red. Connecting the small distance as he kissed my passionately, his tongue prodding at my bottom lip as he seek entrance. I kept my lips firmly shut as he slid his hands down to my butt and gave it a squeeze causing me to gasp in surprise and allow Tyki to slide his tongue in. His tongue exploring my warm cavern as he pulled back after he finished exploring, a string of saliva was connecting them together as Tyki smirked down at me, my cheeks having reached a new shade of red._

 _"Is that enough to prove that I love you," Tyki pulled me to his chest as he stroked my hair, speaking softly, "I promise you, Ellen Walker that I shall love you till the ends of time."_

 _Tears brimmed in my grey eyes as I pulled away from Tyki slightly, smiling as I spoke just above a whisper. "And I promise you that I'll stay by your side till the very end."'_

* * *

 **Hello Readers~!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it was sad, no? Oh, well if it wasn't and it was crap... I tried my best.**

 **As you can probabl** **y see at the top it's says _'First Ending_ '. Well, I've made - making - two ending for this. I should publish the next ending today or tomorrow, just depends. I hope you liked this and I'd like to know which ending you like better.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows~!**

 **Please leave a Review~!**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


	6. Part 5: Second Ending

**I'll Die For You**

 **Part 5:**

 _ **Second Ending**_

* * *

 **Ellen's POV:**

Tears welled in my eyes as my crimson blood soaked into the ground, my mercury eyes staring into the darking sky above me. Blood ran down my chin as I tore my eyes away from the sky, directing it towards the wounds that covered my body. A large gash was on my chest as smaller ones littered the rest of my body, these wounds being from the now dead Kanda Yu.

We had been taken down together, like the time he took out Skin on the Ark but this time neither of us would come back. My broad sword rest in my limp hand as I rested against the tree, my head lulling to the side as faint footsteps met my ears.

The tears welling in my eyes began to fall; running down my cheeks as my eyes closed slowly, a figure appeared in my darkened vision. They crouched before me and lifted my chin up with their fingers, making me look them in the eye but my eyes were dulled and made it hard to see.

"Oh, my precious fourteenth… You have met you demise once again but don't worry for you won't die," The voice of the Earl meet my ears as I scrunched my brow in confusion at him, coughing slightly as blood ran down my chin, "I'll bring you back were you belong – inside my body. For you are, the missing quarter of what makes me whole – what makes me the Millennium Earl. Tyki and the family don't know of this but I need your strength to win the war and… I can't do it without you, Ellen."

I just stared at the Earl, gasping for breath as the pool of blood grew and darkened the soil. I opened my mouth to respond but felt that is was hard to do so, the very amount of blood that I had lost had made my brain slower and my thoughts jumbled. "H-how… S-separate?"

The Earl shifted slightly as he pulled me towards him, resting my head on his lap as he gently stroked my hair, my eyes struggling to stay open. "We – Mana and Neah – were once one. The Millennium Earl has only disappeared twice over the last seven thousand years. We disappeared one of those times because we became two and slowly grew up with our 'mother' taking care of us. You see Ellen and Neah, we were meant to become one once again."

I stared at the Earl my eyes wide as I shakily raised a hand to stroke his cheek, tears running down it. I smiled shakily and rubbed his cheek with my thumb, whispering out for that is all I could manage. "C-can you tell… Tyki, I love him… And I'm sorry I wasn't… S-strong enough…"

I tried to control by breathing which only came in sharp little bursts, eyes slowly closing as my breathing became slower and shallower. "Please…. Tell…. Him… And…. Goodbye….. Brother."

My eyes closed as my head slowly lulled to the side, my body slowly crumbling to ash as everything seemed to stop and my mind shift, images appeared to mind as a small smile was formed onto my lips as I disappeared.

* * *

' _Two young boys running through the golden wheat, large grins upon their young faces as laughter escaped their lips. The two boy's destination seemed to be a twisted dead tree that lurked in the golden wheat field. One of the boys had long dark brown hair that reached past his shoulder blades and was held back with a blue ribbon, his attire was darker than the other. He wore a dark brown coat with a white long sleeve shirt and dark brown pants and boots._

 _The other boy had short dark brown unruly hair that stuck up in every direction. His attire was lighter, it consisted of a light creamy brown that was the colour of his coat and pants, his long sleeve shirt was white and his boats were dark brown. He smiled to the boy to his left – his brother – as he watched his older brother touch the tree, staring at the setting sun._

 _The younger brother spoke his voice calm and had a faint bit up a musical tone. "Mana, you know whatever happens, I'll be by your side," Smiling brightly at the older boy as he moved closer and wrapped his small arms around him, "Till the very end. I promise."_

 _The others boy looked at his younger brother with wide indigo eyes, his voice was soft and filled with warmth. "I'm glad Neah because I promise to protect you with all my might and if you are to fall, I'll be by your side till the end. I promise."_ '

* * *

 **Earl's POV:**

Tears freely flowed from my golden eyes as I watched my younger brother and Ellen fade from this world, I held them both in my arms and I had kept my promise. I smiled shakily at the crumbling corpse of Ellen, my shoulders shaking as a sob broke past my lips. "I kept my promise. If you were to fall I would stay by your side till you disappeared but you're not really disappearing for you are just retreating into my being."

As the ashes slowly disappeared and were carried off in the wind, the only thing left showing that the fourteenth was here was the blood stain on the tree and the ground and the stains on my clothing. My hands shook as I slowly stood, looking down at the blood stains as I spoke softly, letting the wind carry my words away. "You might have not fully kept your promise Neah, but at the very end… You did."

* * *

 **Hello Readers~!**

 **Here we go this is the second ending and I actually wrote this one first but ssh. I hope it was alright and not to weird or different. I wanted to make two endings because I had to ways to end this and didn't think I would be able to join them so here ya go and sorry if they were short compared to my normal chapters on this.**

 **ALSO, which ending did you like better~?!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows~!**

 **Please leave a Review~!**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


End file.
